minutequestfandomcom-20200213-history
Help
Controls Movement: Hold right or left on the screen to go in that direction Attack: ' You automatically attack anything you get close to Game Play The objective of this game is to go from the left to the right collecting Gear,Gold, and Pets. As your level increases, you add Stat points to whatever your desired game play style may be. Training After Slaying the "Final" boss ('DossBoss) Training will become available. Training consists of all the pets you have acquired over your game play in a constant flow for EXP ONLY. They start out pretty easy..low xp at first but once you get going you can rack up the xp and be leveled in no time. It also remembers the last stage you were at when you died. As well as being able to skip ahead to a further point Ex: I died at level 492 when i restarted i skip to 369..123 levels closer to my last death. So this is the way you want to go for grinding xp and leveling fast. Gold Grinding This is just my personal setup (3Monkeys) for getting that almighty gold we all need to get that gear!! Luck is what you need to drop points into to get your total gold amount per monster to raise. At low levels just do your best with what you got...yah not a good tip but you really cant make any money until you get your luck up and some solid gear sets lol. So just get what you can (Go back and forth on a level you can survive on) and raise up that luck! Here's what i use everyday to get my gold up.. My Setup for gold grinding: (lvl 3218 Pow' '6000 Spd 2500 Vit 3000 Int 2000 Luk 2600) * Gold Dice lvl 9 (dChance) * Pirate Armor lvl 9 (Golddigger) **''You earn a third of the xp you normally would but twice the gold''** * Griffon or Lamia (Goldup20 or Treasureup20) **''Depends on if you want more treasure chests to drop**'' At level 1.1 i gross around 5-10 gold per monster.....At level 20.0 i gross around 38-60 gold per monster...about 2500 a min give or take a few coins lol. So over ten grand every 5 min. Do a ten fifteen min. run and you got yourself a nice pile of gold. There are other setups without Golddigger..hers a good one for xp and gold grinding: * Gold Dice (Chance) * Clown (Goldup30) * Dumbo (Goldup30) Still no where near the first set gold wise...almost lose half the amount..but you don't lose your xp Im sure there are other setups i haven't found yet and ill try those as well and post them if there is a better drop amount. Just remember you can always go back for more exp/gold!! 'Exploit' Supermach is useless if you use a touchscreen design flaw to rapidly tap your screen. 2 methods: Method1: *Hold your finger close to your phone while barely touching it with your skin. If you do it right you'll tap at roughly a rate of 25 taps per second. Method 2: *Get a peice of paper (preferably receipt paper or parchment paper) and fold it in half. *Hold your finger on the paper just enough for it to be held between the screen and your finger. This method allows for more consistantcy than method one.